


You, Clouds, Rain

by daehanmingyu



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Graphic Description, I watched a video of guys kissing, M/M, and Heize won two awards, and I had to, how to rate, i love heize my true idol, is it even graphic idk, is this rated m or rated t idk, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daehanmingyu/pseuds/daehanmingyu
Summary: It took some clouds and rain for Jaehwan to realize Minhyun's love for him.





	You, Clouds, Rain

**Author's Note:**

> dis just smth short i wrote after mama in hk. idk enjoy ???
> 
> ps the ending is pretty stupid omg

Jaehwan held his bomber jacket above his head as he ran, his other hand held by Minhyun as they headed towards a random warehouse.

When Jaehwan left the house today he'd noted that the sky were filled with dark clouds that didn't look like good news. But since they were in a hurry, Minhyun already shouting from the veranda, Jaehwan had to skip his way out of the house. The two were supposed to go check the warehouse they were to rent to keep their things there. But the rain only started falling when they were almost halfway out the area where all the warehouses were.

Now is just great. Jaehwan regrets not listening to his gut and grab an umbrella before leaving home. The two stood in front of the warehouse door to hide from the rain, but the roof was barely there and it couldn't really help. So when Minhyun found out that the warehouse wasn't locked, they quickly slipped in without second thoughts.

The warehouse was quite empty and had a few windows where light could slip in. Other than that, the warehouse had nothing else to offer except dust and shelter. Minhyun didn't let go of Jaehwan's hand even in the warehouse, making the later wriggle his fingers a little. Upon realizing he had still held his roommate cum best friend's hand, Minhyun immediately snapped and let go of Jaehwan's hand.

The two stood there stupidly as they waited for the rain to stop. But sadly for the pair, the rain is here to stay. Minhyun huffed in annoyance as he walked to Jaehwan, looking at the boy who had his eyes closed and lower lip caught between his teeth as if in deep thoughts. Maybe it's the rain or the quietness of the warehouse that got to Minhyun, but suddenly he felt like Jaehwan looked really pretty ー attractive. Jaehwan is beautiful, Minhyun had always known that but never admits because after all Jaehwan is his stupid guitar man friend who everyone loves. He just can't let that boy live with his shoulders high.

But right now it was as if Jaehwan had this rosey aura around him, sucking Minhyun in to the point where he doesn't realize Jaehwan had gotten closer, a hand held to his cheek to tilt his face down. The younger boy looked at him with concern written all over his face.

"Minhyun hyung? Are you alright?" Jaehwan's voice rang softly in his ear, sending a light shiver down Minhyun's spine that Jaehwan didn't fail to realize.

Now both of Jaehwan palms were cupping Minhyun's face, him now leaning closer to Minhyun. A few moments of silent later, Jaehwan decided to speak out of concern.

"Hyung? Why are your cheeks so warm?" And at that sentence, Minhyun snapped and stared straight into the younger's eyes for a few seconds. What he said caught Jaehwan off guard.

"Jaehwan-ah, do you like boys?" Jaehwan couldn't say anything at that. He just stood frozen there, letting Minhyun think he had just fucked up his friendship with the boy he likes romantically. Minhyun tugged himself away from Jaehwan's hand and was about to turn away and get swallowed in a corner of this warehouse when Jaehwan grabbed onto his hand.

"... I don't like other boys. But I think, I think I like you, hyung." Jaehwan lowered his head and chewed on his tongue, removing his hand from Minhyun's hand but what he didn't expect was for Minhyun to grab his hand tighter and push him against the wall behind him, eliciting a yelp from the younger boy.

Because Minhyun was the taller one out of the two, he stood hovering over Jaehwan who was trapped between him and the wall. They didn't speak for what felt like 90 years, only breathing onto each other until Jaehwan decided to pick his head up and look at Minhyun in the face.

Jaehwan suddenly felt some kind of electricity running through him as he saw Minhyun looking at him lovingly through his wet bangs and half lidded eyes. He reached a hand up to clench at the front of Minhyun's shirt as Minhyun leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

Jaehwan whimpered softly and pushed Minhyun away. The later was shocked, eyes widened as he stared at Jaehwan, afraid that he had done something wrong. Jaehwan only smirked and wrapped his arms around Minhyun's neck, staring at Minhyun for a few good moment until the older picked up from there, grinning as they both leaned in until their lips crash against each other.

The only sounds that could be heard in the whole warehouse were vague sounds of rain hitting against zinc, the sounds of deep breaths and loud smacking of skin against skin as the two feverishly kissed. Occasionally, whimpers and pants could be heard as they pulled away from each other.

Minhyun kissed his way down Jaehwan's jawline and up to his ear, giving the skin below his earlobe a lick. Jaehwan had his head thrown back against the wall, neck exposed as he entangled his fingers in the older's hair, low pleasured moans leaving his lips one after the other while the older suckled along the smooth skin around his jaw and neck.

Jaehwan had to tug at Minhyun's hair to prevent the wild boy from going too far, making him come back to his lips. Jaehwan thinks, as Minhyun smacked his plump and abused lips back on his own, that the other boy's lips were delicious. It was like a new addiction to Jaehwan. The two were so engrossed in their impromptu make out session that they failed to realize the rain outside had become smaller and eventually stopped.

Jaehwan had his hand resting at the older's nape, to pull him impossibly closer. At this point the two were basically eating each other's face off.

When Minhyun's aggressive kisses start to tone down a little, Jaehwan held his hands against the olders chest to prevent him from coming in again. On his lips he tasted pain and some blood. Minhyun stared down at him, eyes slightly frowned in worry.

"I'm sorry, Jaehwan-ah. It's just that I have always wanted to do that. But I was scared you would reject me." Jaehwan shook his head and intertwined his fingers with Minhyun before burying his head in the older's chest.

"Same here. Hyung, I think the rain has stopped."

"Oh, I think so too! Should we go out, Jaehwan-ah?"

"Let's go, hyung!"


End file.
